


curly cue {phan}

by candyflossmelanie



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Oneshot, Phil POV, Songfic, curly cue, sometimes i like to see the world suffer, well more like all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyflossmelanie/pseuds/candyflossmelanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>move every loop in your<br/>curly cue hair<br/>to make memories<br/>of when you loved me</p><p>tw // alcohol abuse mentions and angst</p><p>a song fic for melanie martinez's 'curly cue'</p>
            </blockquote>





	curly cue {phan}

**Author's Note:**

> curly cue // melanie martinez
> 
> please listen to the song to get the full experience! thank you!

_Lines in your misplaced palms_  
Fit perfectly where they're meant to be  
Right in front of me

Phil gave a content sigh as he traced the lines on Dan's hands. It was a sunny Sunday morning, the light shown through Dan's window and onto his bed, casting a heavenly glow on the two boys who had been laying there for the past two hours.

Neither of them more than half awake, the only sensation Phil could focus on was his finger tips caressing Dan's palm. That, and the burning love he felt for the chestnut haired boy resting beside him. Dan's eyes flickered open and made contact with Phil's before he smile warmly, and they fluttered shut again.

This was nirvana.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Darling you used to, yeah you used to_  
Squeeze me, like you haven't seen  
Me in eternity

Eyes wide, Phil squealed in delight as he felt Dan's warm embrace suddenly envelop him as he was dancing around the living room.

Dan's hug tightened as he squeezed Phil, nuzzling his neck, and kissing it slightly. Just enough to send shivers down his spine and have goosebumps erupt on his skin.

"What's gotten into you?" Phil asked jokingly.

"I just missed you is all." Dan gave a muffled reply. His curly hair tickling the underside of Phil's chin.

"We haven't even left the house today!" Phil exclaimed. Dan shook his head.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in eternity." Dan whispered, removing his head from Phil's neck and staring up at him, still cradling him from behind.

"I'm right here, Dan. I'm always right here."

~*~*~*~*~*

_Don't make me listen to you  
get sick of me_

Phil sighed, but it was not content. He could feel something brewing. There was tension in the house, and Phil didn't know why. Was is something he did?

Dan hadn't been his usual self. There were no random cuddles. No kisses on the nose. Nothing.

It was empty. His heart, their relationship. All they had done to make the relationship work was slipping away. Melting through the cracks in Phil's hands. Seeping through Dan's misplaced palms.

Phil always knew Dan would grow tired of him in the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It's in your voice when you say,  
Leave me be._

Phil crept up to Dan's door and opened it slightly, not even a creak sounding from it. He peeked in to see Dan sitting at his desk, his entire room cast in shadows. The computer light illuminated his face, and Phil could see the dark circles under his eyes.

Of course, Dan always had dark circles, but lately they were worse than normal.

Dan ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, clearly stressed out. Phil had a feeling that the clear liquid in the glass beside Dan was not water.

Phil stepped into the dark room.

"Do you need anything, baby?" Phil asked, walking over to Dan and placing a timid hand on his shoulder. Dan flinched and pulled away from Phil's touch.

"Leave me be." He slurred. Phil's heart broke that day. Dan's voice was so cold. So unlike what he was used to.

It was a voice that was sick of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Rock me to sleep baby,_  
Don't watch me cry,  
It's too much to handle,  
When you aren't by

Phil snuggled deeper into his comforter. He used to hardly sleep in his own room. Now it was the only place he could go. He let out a choked sob as he remembered the times he would lay with Dan, being rocked to sleep in his comforting arms.

But Dan was never around anymore. He always managed to slip away when Phil was home, always managed to stay home when Phil went out. It was a never ending loop of avoidance and it was taking a toll on Phil.

It was too much to handle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Yeah, I'm missing you  
Oh the old you_

Phil sat on the couch and opened up his favorite book. As he opened to the first page, something small dropped out of the pages and onto his lap. Phil picked it up and stared at it. A small, blue wild flower was poised in between his fingers. It was a flower that Dan had picked and placed in Phil's hair, claiming it matched his eyes. Back then, passion coursed through their veins. But now Phil's veins were empty. Dan had sucked them dry. Sucked whatever happiness Phil had right out of him, and instead of swallowing it, Dan just threw it out. Let it all go to waste.

Phil thought back to the time when they were sat in a quiet cafe, just the two of them. It was 11:30 at night, and they were snuggled up in a booth, whispering and laughing quietly about absolutely everything and nothing at the same time.

Phil thought back to the first day they met, bumping into each other on a train station, scattered belongings everywhere. Phil couldn't have anticipated what Dan would bring into his life.

He stood up and took the flower to the kitchen. Ripping off each flaky petal off, he tossed it into the trash. But the imprint of the flower would remain on the first page of that book, stained and bleeding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Move every loop in your curly cue hair,_  
To make memories,  
Of when you loved me,

Phil was greeted with Dan collapsed on the kitchen floor when he reentered the house. He was used to it by now.

Phil bent down, checking to see that Dan was still breathing before using all of his strength to hoist him onto the couch.

Phil brushed away Dan's curly cue hair and leaned over his sleeping form, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He didn't know why this happened. He didn't know what he had done. What Dan had done. All he knew was that it was over. There was nothing left for him with Dan.

All of those golden mornings and silver linings Phil had had with Dan were simply memories. Memories of things that would be no more. Maybe never were.

Phil would cherish those days. There would be no regret of the times he had with Dan. No sadness, no sorrow. Phil had seen this coming for a long time.

Phil did the only thing left for him to do. With one final kissed placed on Dan's alcohol flavored lips, he left.

_Yeah, you loved me..._

**Author's Note:**

> i've also posted this on my wattpad account, which is @ candyflossmelanie.


End file.
